


NSFW: Harry Potter Characters x Reader [18+]

by HeloiseDaphneBrightmore



Series: Harry Potter Universe [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore/pseuds/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore
Summary: This book is containing a handful of NSFW [18+]: Harry Potter Characters x Reader short stories, one shots if you like. If you want a few quick reads instead of starting a novel, this is the book for you. You will find Romance, Drama, Humour and everything in between. Each of the chapters are approximately a 10-20 minutes read with 2000-5000 word counts.There are no references to name, skin colour, hair colour, eye colour, body type, therefore anyone can read it and imagine themselves in the place of the main character. However some stories may specify the gender, or Hogwarts house which I mention in the beginning of the chapter. I hope you will enjoy it and have fun!
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Wood/Reader, Oliver Wood/You, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Series: Harry Potter Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993741
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	1. Busted [Sirius Black x Reader] - Requested [18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sirius have always been close, but in the last year you have been even more involved with each other. However you didn’t want others to know about it, so you kept it a secret. Up until you both made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut writing is not really me and so it took me longer to think it through, but I quite like how it ended up. :)

**Title:** Busted  
 **Pairing:** Sirius Black x Hufflepuff!Reader  
 **Word count:** 4k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
 **Warning:** Smut! 18+  
 **Disclaimer:** Both characters are of age!  
 **Request:**

> _Hey babe_ 💓 _I love so so much Fluffy supporter_ 🥺 _Now I thinking about A Smut Sirius x hufflepuff!reader Where Sirius and Reader are best friends, but have a secret relationship, (everyone suspects) but one morning after they spent the night together, the whole dining room see how they enter with the wrong ties Please_ 🥺 _" - Anonymous_

The Gryffindor common room was unusually loud. The newest hits of the year were blasting loudly from the radio. People were drunk, barely able to stand, still they kept drinking their firewhisky as if they drank water. Some people stood in the corners, chatting about the Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor match, which Gryffindor just about won, some were making out in a more secluded part of the common room, forgetting about the crowd. Of course there were others who were just a tad bit tipsy, dancing in the middle of the room, barely feeling the effects of alcohol.

You were one of those.

You danced with a huge grin across your face as you have been invited by Sirius to join the celebration. Not many Hufflepuffs were invited, only you and your friend, Y/F/N. You slightly felt privileged that Sirius never missed an opportunity to show you off. Even if they only knew about your friendship and nothing beyond that.

Sirius was someone who meant more to you than anyone combined. He was beside you in your darkest times, he was making you laugh when you felt lost. Sirius was a light that shined through the walls you built up carefully around yourself. He knocked them down as if they were never even there.

You loved the boy, you adored him. His carefree attitude made you smile constantly. There wasn’t even a second you didn’t enjoy spending with him.

You danced in the common room, forgetting about the drink in your hand, swaying your hips to the rhythm, almost spilling the content of your glass. You felt an arm around your waist, but you didn’t stop. You knew who he was. His touches sent little shivers through your body, alarming you of his presence. You smiled happily, moving your hips in sync with his.

“Are you enjoying yourself, sweetheart?” He asked as he turned you around in his arms, letting you link your arms behind his neck. His grey eyes were attached to yours, forgetting about anyone else in the room. Your smile grew as you ran your gaze through his handsome features, stopping to glance at his full lips a bit longer than you deemed appropriate.

He realised the way your eyes wondered lower which made his usual cocky smile appear. He bit into his lower lip seductively, knowing how badly it affected you when he did that. It was utter torture for you, watching as his teeth sank into his plump pink lips. You felt the need to grab his neck and pull him down, wanting to feel those cushions against your mouth.

“Stop doing that!” You warned him as you turned around and focused back on dancing. He wrapped his arms around your waist as he let out a cheeky laughter. He leaned down to you, whispering into your ear.

“I will see you later, sweetheart.” He hinted a tiny kiss in the crook of your neck, before he turned around and left you dancing with your friends. You looked up at them, finally feeling in control of your Sirius filled thoughts, just to meet two pairs of sceptical eyes.

“What?” You asked as you stopped dancing and took a swig of your drink.

“Friends, right?” Lily asked and you shook your head with an eye roll.

“Are we still on the same subject?” You questioned with a bored expression.

“I don’t know about you Lily, but my friends don’t look at me like that nor do they start kissing my neck.” Y/F/N shrugged, her sceptical look unfazed.

“Interestingly my friends don’t do that either.” Lily replied, making you groan.

“He didn’t start kissing me, he gave me one kiss and as I have told you numerous times before, we are just friends.” You threw your arms in the air, feeling agitated all of a sudden. The same conversation has been happening over and over again and you were painfully tired of it.

“Yep…” Y/F/N said, her eyes not even leaving you for a second. You huffed in an annoyed tone, trying to keep your cool. But then you could see her gaze move behind you, settling on a spot. You turned around and your eyes met two dark grey orbs watching every little move of yours. A cheeky little grin appeared on his face and you returned the expression involuntarily. “Is he aware of you being only his friend? Because it certainly doesn’t seem like he is.” She raised a brow as you turned back to her.

“Just stop it.” You told her, downing the glass of drink in your hand.

“Will he?” She asked, making Lily chuckle, which you simply ignored.

“He isn’t doing anything. He is standing in a corner, talking to his friends.” You huffed, annoyance clear in your voice.

“Yeah, he is simply ogling you. I am telling you, it’s not a friendship.” She shrugged and you groaned, giving up and leaving them behind. You walked up to Sirius and grabbed his wrist pulling him out of the common room, your rushed steps hitting hard against the concrete floors.

“What is going on?” He asked, but you didn’t speak. You kept dragging him along like a playtoy. Although he didn’t mind, he loved it when you took control and found it to be a turn on, he was rather concerned for you.

You stopped in front of the Room of Requirements, walking back and forth, before a dark brown door appeared. You walked in, seeing the exact copy of your bedroom as you grabbed Sirius’ wrist and pulled him in, closing the door behind him.

“Sit.” You said firmly, waiting for him to take a seat on the small couch in front of you. He didn’t argue, he simply kicked off his shoes and laid down on the couch, following your order-like request.

“Can I ask what happened?” He spoke with a raised brow, being completely oblivious as to why you dragged him away.

“We-” You pointed at him and then back to yourself.“ are supposed to be a secret. Why are you staring at me so obviously?” You questioned, which earned a low huffing sound to leave his lungs.

“Can’t I admire my girlfriend?” He asked with a bewildered look.

“Believe me, I love the looks you are giving me.” You walked up to him, bending down in front of him, cupping his cheeks. “But you can not keep doing this, if we want to keep it a secret.” You explained.

“It was your idea in the first place to keep it from others and I still don’t get why. Everyone already knows, we just keep denying it.” He rolled his eyes, heaving a deep sigh as the conversation repeated itself once again. “I’m tired of hiding it.”

“I told you. I’m scared.” You spoke lowly, feeling your anxiety resurface. You loved him to the moon and back. He was your everything and every time he was around you, your heartbeat went frantic. But you were scared. You knew how mean his fangirls could be. You feared to make it official in front of others, knowing you would not be able to survive the heartbreak you eventually would get from him. You didn’t want others to feel pity for you.

Sirius was watching you with curious eyes, trying to figure out your thoughts, when finally it all clicked. You did make your worries clear before and he had no problem reading your facial expression after having been with you for so long.

“Have I ever cheated on you?” He asked and your eyes grew wide at the sudden question. You quickly shook your head as a response. “Do I show you enough how much I love you?” He spoke again and you nodded quickly, reassuring him. “Do you love me?” He pulled you down to him, forcing you to straddle him as he rested his arms around your waist. You breathed out a firm ‘yes’ before hinting a small kiss on his lips. “So what are you worried about?” He questioned and you knew you should be sure of him and your relationship, but those stupid little voices in your head confused you. You awkwardly played with the end of his tie, keeping your eyes away from him.

“Nothing is forever. I’m scared to feel weak and pathetic when you break up with me.” You spoke weakly. You looked up into his dark grey orbs to see them growing wider by the second.

“Why on earth would I break up with you?” He asked, pulling you closer, keeping his gaze on you.

“I don’t know. There could be multiple reasons. Maybe you will find someone better or-” You wanted to continue, but he interrupted you. He placed his hand behind your neck and pulled you down to him, pushing his lips against yours firmly. You melted into his embrace, enjoying his warm lips on yours, making all your worries disappear. As he pulled away, he didn’t let you go. He placed his forehead against yours and looked into your loving gaze.

“Was I clear enough? Noone is better than you! I love you and you have to accept that. I want to show others that you belong to me and I belong to you. I want others to know that they will never have a chance to get close to you because I will break them into tiny little pieces.” He grimaced, making you chuckle at his tad bit possessive behaviour.

“Give me a bit of time and I guess we can do it.” You smiled sweetly, hoping for it to turn out well. You just needed time to get yourself ready. Sirius’ wild grin was fixed across his face as he pulled you down for another heated kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck, wanting to feel his closeness, whilst his hands wandered under your blouse, his palm running through your soft skin. “Where are those hands?” You chuckled into the kiss.

“Where they should be.” He smiled as he wandered down to your neck, hinting sweet kisses along your neckline, teasingly biting into your skin to make you moan. He ran his tongue across your sweet spot, gently sucking on it as you ground in his lap. He groaned at the friction you created, grabbing your hips to steady you. “Stay put, sweetheart.” He moaned against your skin, causing goosebumps to appear on your arms.

“What if I don’t want to?” You whispered into his ear, stopping him in your skin’s appreciation.

“Don’t play dirty, I know your weaknesses.” He growled in a low tone, his grey irises turning darker, filled with lust.

“And I know yours.” You pulled his face closer as you started grinding in his lap once again, making him moan, trying to stop your hips, unsuccessfully. He placed his arms under your butt, lifting you up, whilst walking over to the bed. He threw you on top of the mattress, making you squeak as you landed harshly on the duvet. You didn’t have time to complain, Sirius was already crawling above you, kissing you harshly, claiming his territory.

His hands didn’t waste time, he was already working on your last button by the time you came to realise what he was doing. You sat up, pushing your chest to his as he took off your shirt, and undone the tie, with a swift movement throwing them on the floor.

You hurried to remove his tie, unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to feel his body against you finally. Your hand shook in anticipation, causing him to chuckle lightly as he ran his eyes across your half naked chest, playing with the string of your bra.

Finishing with the last button you yanked it off him, throwing it next to your blouse, before cupping his face to kiss him again. You linked your legs around his torso, pushing yourself up to turn the position, straddling his hips in the process. You looked down at him, running your fingertips through his toned upper body, stopping at the edge of his trouser. You grinned playfully as you bit into your lower lip, your mind already craving his closeness.

You hovered above him, kissing him firmly, before wondering down to his neck, making him moan at your actions. You left tiny kisses on his torso, gently running your nails across his chest, reaching his trousers with a cheeky smile. He returned your expression, watching every movement of yours as you unzipped his trousers and slowly pulled it down his legs, leaving the piece of clothing on the floor.

He was beautiful, mesmerising. He was an eighteen year old teenager, but he looked like a grown man who captured every thought of yours with his mere presence. You kneeled above him, kissing his collarbone, before once again you started going down to his most sensitive area. You looked up at him as you left open mouth kisses on his torso, his eyes lustful, his lips parted in anticipation. You pulled down his boxer, his erection standing proudly in front of you.

You got hold of it, slowly moving your hand up and down on its length making him growl as his eyes closed down. He was heaving deep breaths as your hand picked up a faster pace. You smiled at his satisfied state, before you took his member in your mouth, hearing his breath hitch. He growled at the warm and wet feeling, running his fingers through your messy hair. He gently controlled your movements as your head kept bobbing up and down between his thighs, making his breathing pick up a faster pace. Loud groans left his lungs as you played with your tongue around the head of his member, whilst fastening the pace of your hand around his shaft.

You squeaked as he pulled you up unexpectedly, firmly attaching his lips to yours, his kiss uncontrolled, slightly sloppy.

“That’s enough sweetheart.” He breathed and pushed you down on the bed, removing your shoes and stockings, before kissing you again. He started taking off your skirt impatiently, almost ripping your clothing off in the process.

“Someone is eager.” You chuckled, making him groan lightly. He trailed down your neck, leaving wet kisses across your upper body. He pulled you up to his chest, kissing your neck, nibbling on your sensitive spot, whilst unhooking your bra. He took it off you, sending it to the other side of the room, his gaze attached to your chest.

“Merlin, you are so beautiful.” He breathed, making you chuckle.

“Merlin?” You questioned giggling, which he simply responded by biting your breast gently. Your breath hitched at the unexpected sensation, making you fall back onto the bed. He massaged one of your breasts with one hand, whilst spoiling the other with his tongue, making you squirm under him. Your breath quickened as his tongue drew circles around your nipple, nibbling on the sensitive area.

He kept his hand working as he wandered down to your belly, kissing his way towards your underwear, before pulling down the black lace thong.

“I want to rip it off.” He breathed against your inner thigh, pulling down the material as slowly as he could manage in his uncontrollable state. He wanted to feel you around him, he wanted to feel you as close to him as possible. But he liked to take his sweet time.

“But you won’t.” You replied as he gave you a cheeky smile and an eye roll, removing your panties and dropping it on the floor.

He kissed his way back up your inner thigh, leaving you a moaning mess as he kept away from your most sensitive area on purpose.

“Who is eager now?” He questioned, but you couldn’t answer. You heaved a shaky sigh as you felt his breath against your slit, the cool air hitting hard against the warmness between your legs. He smiled proudly, before licking across the small ball of nerves, making your hip buck up in anticipation.

“Please.” You breathed involuntarily, making him chuckle. He leaned closer, running his tongue across the area once more, your hips coming up to him involuntarily. He placed a hand across your lower abdomen, holding you down as his tongue took you on a rollercoaster ride of sensations, making you cry out as his fingers joined in on pleasuring you. You didn’t know what to concentrate on. His playful tongue, his lips sucking on the little ball of nerve, his thick digits inside of you, the movements of fingers in and out of you or the sensation of the warmness forming a knot in your stomach. You didn’t think long as you felt the inside of your walls contract, leaving you a mess of moans and screams, before releasing you to let you ride your high out.

You kept heaving heavily as you ran your fingers across your hair, your eyes concentrating on the inside of your eyelids, enjoying the satisfaction you just received.

You didn’t have time to rest much as you felt Sirius’ lips on yours, his tongue meeting yours as you tasted yourself. You pulled him closer, locking your legs around his hips, urging him to take you finally. You felt him chuckle into your neck. He kept kissing you, whilst aligning himself with your entrance. You gripped his hips, wanting to feel him already, firmly grabbing his skin, but he didn’t move. You wanted to groan at his behaviour, but your sound was cut short as you felt him fill you up. He didn’t give you time to adjust, he started pounding into you enjoying the friction between his member and your walls.

His groans were low and shaky as you watched his long black hair sweating under his heavy movements. You grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss, wanting to feel him even closer. He quickened the pace, making you moan his name into the kiss. His lustful eyes attached to yours as he cupped your face, watching you, feeling your walls close around him. Your breathing became uneven, your lips dried out. You felt the sensation wash over you, making your back arch, your breasts pushing against his chest, a loud scream leaving you in pleasure. Sirius kissed you, nibbling on your bottom lip whilst you got lost in ecstasy. He quickened his movements, reaching you with a loud growl leaving his lungs, before falling on top of you.

You were taking deep breaths to organise your breathing, whilst Sirius laid on top of your chest, listening to your heart beating uncontrollably. You ran your hands across his hair, playing with the ends. He hummed in satisfaction, causing you to giggle at his child-like behaviour.

“I love you.” He breathed as he pushed himself up to be able to look into your eyes.

“I love you too.” You whispered against his lips.

He rolled off you to go and clean himself up, leaving you time to do the same and drink a small vial you placed in the pocket of your skirt just in case this was to happen. You drank the potion, protecting you against any unwanted pregnancy and laid back on the bed, pulling the cover over you as you waited for Sirius to return.

He crawled under your cover, pulling you on to his chest, hinting a small kiss on your forehead.

“Good night, sweetheart.” He spoke in a tired tone.

“Good night, love.” You replied with a small yawn, snuggling deeper into his arm.

Morning came fast. When you woke up and looked at your watch, you jumped out of bed, trying to collect all of your clothes as quickly as you could. You picked up one of Sirius’ shoes and threw it at the snoring boy, who shot up with a tired, but surprised expression.

“What?” He asked, not even aware of where he was for a second.

“We have to go, breakfast is almost finished.” You replied quickly. Throwing all of his clothes on to the bed.

“So? We can go to the kitchen later.” He said, as he fell back onto the bed.

“You know I hate eating in the kitchen. Now get yourself up.” You instructed him and he finally decided to do as you so kindly asked him, whilst whining constantly.

As you stepped into the Great Hall, the place went silent. You looked around, searching for the source of surprise that came over them, before you realised everyone was watching you and Sirius. You looked up at him questioningly, but his eyes were running across the room with a suspicious look and a deep frown, just like yours seconds before.

He looked at you with a questioning look, before his eyes wandered down to your chest. A huge grin took over his expression, before a loud laughter exploded from his lungs. You still didn’t understand what was happening, but then he took your red Gryffindor tie in his hands, waving it in front of you. Red… Your eyes grew wide, your lips parted as you realised he was wearing your yellow Hufflepuff tie. You raised your palms to your face, hiding yourself from the curious looks.

“Sweetheart, look at me.” He tried to remove your hands, but you didn’t let him. “You said you would want to reveal us anyway. It just came a bit earlier.” He chuckled, not helping your embarrassed situation.

“Not like this though.” You cried into your hands.

“Come on, sweetheart. Everyone suspected it already.” He said as he kissed your forehead and finally removed your hands from your heavily blushing face. “Come, sit with us.” He said as he pulled you up to the Gryffindor table. You could feel the intense stares you have received from the other students, whilst walking up to Sirius’ friends.

“Let me guess-” James stood up with a huge grin. “this has been ongoing for a while.” Sirius chuckled at his friend and waved him down, not to tease you.

“Friends?” Lily joined the teasing, making you blush even darker. You sat down beside Sirius as he wrapped his arm around your waist, keeping you close to him, reassuring you.

“Yes, we have been together for a while, we just wanted to keep it a secret.” Sirius spoke up, seeing your unresponsive state.

“How long is for a while?” Remus asked with a raised brow and a half smile.

“Maybe a year.” Sirius replied, causing his friends to gasp.

“Wait what? You kept it away from us for a whole year?” James questioned with a slight annoyance in his voice.

“I made him.” You interrupted. “I’m sorry, I just wasn’t sure. I was worried. I didn’t know how others would take it or how it would affect us if others knew.” You explained, looking at his friends.

“I mean, it wasn’t really a secret. We kind of suspected it.” Peter spoke with a shrug.

“Shut up Wormtail, you were the most oblivious one.” James chuckled as he punched his friend on the shoulder. “I’m glad you finally got it out there, although it was certainly a coming out to remember.” He smirked and you took a piece of carrot from the plate and threw it at him. “Hey!” He whined.

“That wasn’t funny.” You said as you blushed even harder, hiding in Sirius’ protective arms.

“It was though.” Sirius said nuzzling up against you, hiding his face in your neck as you felt his quiet laughters. You shook your head, but you couldn’t hide the tiny smile creeping up on your face anymore.


	2. His passion [Oliver Wood x Reader] [18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has been walking up and down the room half naked, going on and on about Quidditch for the last hour and you are losing your patience, up until you turn his attention to you.

**Title:** His passion  
 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood x Female!Reader  
 **Word count:** 2.4k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
 **Warning:** Explicit language, **Pure 18+ SMUT** , please do not read if you are under 18.   
**Disclaimer:** Both characters are of age!

Oliver was always a leader type of person. His classmates looked up to him, his housemates respected his mere presence, his friends asked him for advice, his quidditch team listened to his every word, doing exactly what they were told – most of the times at least, sometimes with a couple of eye rolls included.

There was only one person who never succumbed to Oliver’s leading demeanour and that was you. You were confident, bright and just as much of a leader as he was. Your relationship was well balanced, sometimes you made decisions, sometimes he initiated things.

It was no different in the bedroom. Roles were always switched up, toys used to find each other’s limits. Oliver wasn’t an innocent little boy, nor were you. But it was noone else’s business, things stayed behind closed doors.

Oliver was rambling about the quidditch practice for the last hour, annoying you to no end. You loved his passion, it was present not just in the sport, but his relationships with his family, friends and well, you and your sex life.

You tried to listen to his non-stop complaints, but the boy didn’t seem to want to stop any time soon and his half-naked, toned body, only wearing some old sweatpants, didn’t help you to concentrate any better. Your eyes wandered to his muscled forearms, imagining as he held your hands above your head with one hand, his other buried between your thighs, his fingers showing you pleasure you never knew existed. You shook your head, trying to focus on your boyfriend instead of your currently inappropriate thoughts.

He kept walking up and down his room, his hands flailing around, growling in anger. His voice reminded you the way he groaned your name when your mouth was wrapped around his length. Your thighs rubbed together involuntarily, trying to get some friction at your dirty thoughts.

You heaved a deep sigh, feeling fed up. You stood up from the side of his bed, your damp panties making you groan. His simple presence could cause a whole pool in your underwear and he didn’t even realise it. You scoffed at your silly behaviour, waving your wand towards the door as the lock clicked, followed by being covered by a silencing charm.

You placed your wand beside the bed, on top of the wooden nightstand, before you started removing your tie, throwing it at the headboard of the bed. You unbuttoned the first four buttons on your white uniform shirt, revealing the black laced bra you were wearing underneath.

You walked up to the boy, whose attention was still focused on the stupid game. You didn’t necessarily think it was stupid, hell you loved quidditch, but Oliver was beyond annoying and his ignorance towards you, the way he made you feel, the thoughts he made you think, earned your dominant side to resurface.

You were standing in front of him, your shirt revealing more than it was supposed to, your cleavage on full view, but he seemed to be more interested in his own ranting. You grabbed his hips as he turned back to you and pulled him flush against you, your breasts pushed against his chest. His eyes widened in surprise; his breathing hitched as he realised what was going on around him.

His eyes wandered down to your lips, before continuing to explore the exposed collarbones, stopping right at your cleavage. His tongue darted out of his mouth, wetting his lips. His eyes were filled with lust, his facial expression screaming how much he wanted you, his breathing shaky. You bit into your bottom lip in anticipation for a kiss, but he didn’t move. Slowly, but steadily the boy started getting on your nerves.

You stood on your tiptoes, forcefully smashing your lips against his as your hand grabbed his neck, pulling him down to you. You ran your fingers through his soft, short hair, tugging on the ends you could hold, making him groan into the kiss. His arm sneaked around your waist, pulling you against him even closer, leaving no more space between your bodies.

You started backing him towards the bed, the boy letting you lead without hesitation. Quidditch was long gone from his mind, he could only think of your naked body melting together with his, making you scream his name in pleasure. His hands wandered down to your butt, firmly grabbing them.

Your kisses trailed down to his neck, finding his most sensitive spot, gently biting it, before sucking on it to sooth the stinging pain. He could barely focus on his surroundings; his complete attention was on you. He didn’t even realise when the back of his knee pressed against the edge of the bed, only when he fell back on the mattress. He pulled you down to him once again, capturing your lips with his, squeezing your butt as you placed a knee on each side of him, straddling his seated form.

You moaned into the kiss as you felt his erection under the thin material of his sweatpants. His lips trailed down to your neck, leaving open mouth kisses on the surface of your soft skin, grazing it gently with his teeth as he saw the little goosebumps appear on your skin. He chuckled into your skin, enjoying the effects he had on you.

You groaned, not wanting him to take control. You started circling your hips in his lap, his fingers harshly digging into your hips.

“Don’t play with me, love.” He moaned as he struggled to stop your moving hips.

“I have been listening to your rambling for the past five hours. Just shut it, will you?” You spoke as you pushed him down on the bed, pecking his lips. He started backing up towards the headboard, somewhat enjoying your dominance over him. A naughty smile appeared across your face as a sudden idea came to you. The boy halted as his head almost hit the headboard. You crawled over him, straddling him once again, before reaching for your wand beside the bed.

He furrowed at your action, but he didn’t have time to question it. Before he realised it, you waved your wand and his hands were captured above his head to the headboard with your tie. He groaned, annoyed at the situation he found himself in.

“How am I supposed to touch you like this?” He asked with a deep groan. An innocent smile appeared across your lips as you shrugged in a reply.

“You are not.” You giggled as you moved your hips. He threw his head backwards, trying to ignore the frictions you created between your bodies.

“Come on.” He breathed as he tried to free his hands, tugging on the ties, but you just giggled.

“It’s not as fun to be tied up as it seem, am I right?” You smirked proudly as you leaned down to him, kissing him passionately, before you pulled back, leaving him wanting more.

“Leannan, please, not now.” He groaned, but you were not one to just give up. You started slowly unbuttoning your shirt, before throwing it on the floor. Oliver’s eyes darkened at the sight of your body, his eyes admiring your breasts hidden behind the laced bra.

“I love it when you beg.” You chuckled as the boy rolled his eyes. You reached for his lips again, kissing him feverishly, craving his body more than ever. But you couldn’t give up just yet. You had a plan. You trailed down to his neck, sucking on the soft skin, his hips bucking up against your heated core. You chuckled at his impatience.

You continued leaving small kisses on his shoulder, his collarbone, before you reached his perked up, pink nipples. You licked one of them, your tongue swirling around the sensitive spot, a loud moan leaving Oliver’s lungs.

“Someone is enjoying himself.” You chuckled as you sucked on his nipple, a deep groan coming from him as your finger played with the other nipple, drawing little circles around it. You continued your way down the boy’s toned abs, admiring the fine lines. Quidditch wasn’t the only thing that helped him look like a Greek god, he loved to exercise on his own just as much. Sometimes with you, which often turned into a heated make out session. Or more.

You trailed down to his waistband, tugging on the trousers and boxer, slowly pulling them down, taunting the boy, whose eyes were fixed on your movements. You smirked as you looked at his dazed expression. He was completely and utterly under your spell.

You barely left his pelvis, when his length sprung out of the trouser, making you grin excitedly. Oh, how badly you wanted him, but you couldn’t just give in. Not just yet. You pulled down his sweatpants and underwear, throwing it on the floor, right beside your shirt.

You leaned down to his cock, licking across its length. Oliver’s breath hitched as his penis twitched under your slight attention.

“Eager, are we?” You giggled as you licked the tip, a deep groan leaving his mouth. He bit into his bottom lip, trying to suppress his voice.

“Just wait until I’m free.” He warned, but honestly, you couldn’t wait for him to get his hand on you.

“I guess, we will have to wait with that.” You smirked as you wrapped your hands around his cock, squeezing it gently, his hips bucking up against your hand, impatiently needing frictions. “Don’t be impatient, darling.” You teased as you moved your hand slowly up and down on his length, taunting the boy.

You leaned down, taking the tip in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the sensitive skin, before pulling back, his hips moving under you involuntarily. Your hands moved up and down as slowly as you could manage, your tongue barely touching his skin, teasing him.

“Please.” He breathed, begging you. You felt bad for him, but you enjoyed it too much to stop. His mindless state was worth it. You leaned down, taking his length in your mouth, the rest of it stroked by your hand. Your lips sealed around his shaft, your head bobbing up and down, speeding up the tempo as you heard his uneven breathing.

You felt his cock twitch in your hand, precum leaking into your mouth as you tasted him. His hips moved up against your mouth, waiting for the pure pleasure as he got closer to his orgasm. You could feel his movements getting sloppier, his climax nearing, his lips moaning your name, before you stopped abruptly and left his twitching cock.

An animalistic growl left his lungs, missing your lips around him. “Why?” He asked as his legs relaxed against the mattress, his chest falling rapidly.

“What’s the fun in letting you come?” You asked giggling as you removed his precum from the corner of your lips, before licking off the tip of your finger, his eyes following every movement of yours, his heightened attention completely focused on you.

You crawled up to him, kissing his lips, tugging on his bottom lip with your teeth, massaging his tongue eagerly. You wanted him just as much as he wanted you. You stood up from him, standing beside the bad. You didn’t remove your skirt, however you started slowly pulling down your lacey black panties, completely drenched in your juice. You held it up on top of your finger, looking at Oliver’s dazed expression.

You threw your panties on the floor, climbing back on top of Oliver, positioning yourself on his hard cock. However, you weren’t ready to let him enjoy himself just yet. You circled your hips around him, your fingers getting lost under your skirt as your started playing with your clit. A loud moan left your lungs as you felt your climax slowly build up, your hips moving faster around his length, his head falling back as he focused on the sensation, your voice causing him physical pain in his cock.

Your breathing quickened as you felt a knot slowly building up in your stomach, your movements getting lazy as your fingers played with your clit. You moaned louder this time, his name slipping out of your mouth. He groaned at the sight, your fingers buried under your skirt, your lips hanging open in pleasure, your tits bouncing above him. He gulped loudly, teeth gritting as he watched you come on his cock without even entering you.

You smiled sweetly as you came down your height, his eyes filled with lust as he tugged hard against the headboard. The ties seemed to be of good quality holding the boy’s muscles firmly in place.

You leaned down to kiss him, lifting your hips in the process. Oliver didn’t miss your little mistake. His cock twitched again as he entered you, making you scream his name in pleasure. You were supposed to be in control, but a simple mistake ended up being the biggest pleasure. You moaned as his hips sped up, his length buried in you fully. You wanted to lift yourself up from him, you wanted to tease him more.

But you couldn’t.

As if Oliver could read you, he snapped. The tie gave up against his strength, ripping the material apart, before he got hold of your hips, steadying you on him, his cock pounding into you harder, stronger. You were screaming his name, your fingers digging into his chest, your eyes closed as you felt the knot appear in your stomach, steadily growing as you felt Oliver’s pace quicken.

You couldn’t control yourself, your breathing was uneven, your body out of control, your walls tightening under Oliver’s movements. You were close, very close, Oliver feeling your climax building up as you squeezed around him, his name stuck in your lungs, throwing your head back, completely giving yourself to the pleasure, before you felt Oliver’s hot come fill you up. You fell onto his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat as he ran his fingers through your hair.

“Fuck.” Oliver spoke, chuckling in happiness. You giggled at his choice of word; he was not one to swear often.

“I’m guessing you liked it.” You beamed up at him.

“Wasn’t that obvious, love?” He asked, hinting a kiss on the top of your head. “Anything that involves you, I love.” He smiled lazily.

“You are such a sap.” You smiled as you looked up at him with a tired gaze. He leaned down to you, hinting a small kiss on the top of your head, both of you trying to organise your breathing, before you even dared to collect enough energy to clean yourselves up.


End file.
